


Marshal Novak Is Aesthetically Pleasing

by delicirony (deliciousirony)



Series: Art [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar, Art, Destiel Advent Calendar 2015, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/delicirony





	Marshal Novak Is Aesthetically Pleasing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [palominopup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Team](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233346) by [palominopup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/pseuds/palominopup). 



Drawing inspired by _The Team_ , written by palominopup. At the time of posting, the fic is still WIP, but so far it's been truly hilarious :) Go check this fic out, and also the other stories by palominopup!

 

 

 


End file.
